


Cosmic Roses

by Cosmic_Chaos



Series: Not Even Light Years Could Keep Us Apart [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Chaos/pseuds/Cosmic_Chaos
Summary: Cosmic: coming from the universe or cosmos,somewhere beyond the plains of Earth. Roses: a flower in relation to love, beauty, and sometimes darkness and pain. Some times you just need something different and unexpected to come into your life in order to turn it around. Albedo found exactly that. He found different and unexpected in his universe as something he would only ever compare to flora he had never seen before: the beauty of a rose.





	Cosmic Roses

-Albedo-

Running. Running was all I could do. After that Ben without the Omnitrix zapped us back to our timelines, I have done nothing but run away. I’m sick of running. But I also don’t want to go back that that forsaken cell. Running is my only option at this point. Literally speaking. That dimwit without an Omnitrix did send me back to the right time line, but he landed me in some small town on Earth that I’ve never heard of nor been to before. Not only that but he also landed me in the middle of some crime in progress, and now I have some gang of some sort after me because my appearance set off alarms. I had assumed that whatever it was they were doing was big. It seems like they’re after me everyday. They got the drop on me this time, now I’m running with a sprained ankle, possible broken ribs, and more cuts and bruises than I care to count. My lungs burned at this point, but I pushed myself to keep going. I want to die even less than I want to go back to that Plumbers cell. Faster than my mind could currently keep up, the business establishments turned into homes and neighborhoods. I quickly turned down an alley between two rows of homes and jumped the fence of the second house down. When I landed I could not only feel the crack in my good ankle, but hear it as well. I grit my teeth, as not to scream, and crawled into this child sized plastic house a few feet away from where I was. Laying there on the cold, leaf covered ground, I listened as my pursuers ran passed the yard I was and keep going. I let myself roll to my back and relax, as much as I could on the hard ground, cringing slightly as I felt the pain finally catch up with the rest of me. In hopes of easing the oncoming headache, I closed my eyes and listened to the light rustle of wind and leaves.

Minutes passed, all of them agonizingly slow. Just when I was about to get up and take my leave, something wet and cold touched my cheek. I growled at whatever was near me, opening my eyes slowly. I hear something before I see it jump back away from me. Off to the side of me was an Earth canine with its hair raised, teeth bared, and deep growl emanating from it.

“Silver?” I heard a voice call, as I back away from the beast.

“Silver, what are you growling at?” The same voice calls again, but much closer.

As I pushed myself away - into a corner I might add - from the angry animal, I watched as hand grasped the top of the opposite wall; since half the roof was missing. A head of dark, long hair slowly peered around said wall, and - Promptly scream and suddenly disappeared from my sight. Unfortunately because who just screamed, the dog took it as a reason to attack. It lunged for my face, but I was able to put my arms up in the way; that wasn’t much help as the beast immediately latched onto my left forearm and began tugging and whipping its head around. Immediately I began kicking and screaming, trying to get the canine off of me. Someone said something in the background, and suddenly the dog was off of me. I opened my eyes - I don’t know when I closed them - to see someone pulling the animal back by a collar, away from me. This person was struggling with the dog, as it was hell bent on tearing me apart. Eventually they both left my field of vision, the dog barking the entire way, and a metal rattling hit my ears. I assume it’s some kind of fence, based on the sound, located behind me at some distance. I tried to get up to leave, but pain flared through each and every injury I had. This forced me to stay down. A figure returned to my location, this time missing all the hair of the previous person.

“Are you alright?” The voice from a minute ago resonates from the figure in front of me. They sounded worried, panicked even. “Oh, shit. Don’t worry. I’ll call 911.”

“NO!” I forced out of myself. It hurt my throat, and came out more like a croak. “No cops. No ambulance. Get away from me.”

I tried to move back, but my back only hit a wall and the movement only sent more shocks of pain through my body. Whatever blood loss I had and pain began catching up to me, as I could feel my body growing heavy and mind shutting down.

“Oh. Shit.” The figure muttered. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. “Come on. Don’t die, please. Stay awake, I’ll help you.”

I wasn’t sure when I closed my eyes, but they wouldn’t open back up. All I could do was groan and moan as I was moved and drug from my spot on the ground to another place. Once I was done being moved around like a rag doll, the ground felt softer and the air warmer. Above me there was the soft sound of a fan. It was actually kind of soothing. I would have fallen asleep, much faster, if it hadn’t been for the poking and prodding of my wounds. Each pass over a cut stung and throbbed when something was wrapped around it. As that continued my mind went numb to the actions, and I fell into darkness.

“No. No. Don’t fall asleep.” Was the last thing my mind registered.


End file.
